


25 Days Until Christmas - Irondad edition

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Snow, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't read if you don’t like, everything is Irondad and Spiderson, promts, read if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: 25 prompts for 25 days of December until Christmas! All of them Irondad and I’m not sorry





	1. First Snow

It was already December 20 and not a snowflake was seen, to say that Peter was disappointed was an understatement.

Peter loved the snow and everything that came with it- even the cold, although since the spider bite he couldn't thermoregulate properly, but he learned to use the adequate amount of clothes to stay warm-, he used to play with his uncle in the snow for hours and hours when he was little.

Last year he spent the holidays with Ben’s parents- they were still alive back then, he thought sadly- and his Aunt May, the thing was that they lived in a small country in South America in which it didn't snow, so he was beginning to miss the cold and smooth thing.

But just when he thought it would start snowing the weather decided that it would be a good thing to delay the snow. Peter briefly wondered if the Parker luck was strong enough to alter the weather.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed indignantly when his mentor mentioned he didn't like the snow "How could you? This is betrayal"

Mr. Stark chuckled lightly as he patted the kid's head when he walked past him to get a snack, he had gotten attached to the kid in the months he had known him, his chest always felt warm and a strong protectiveness invaded his body when he was with the kid, and he wondered if this is how parents felt towards their children, not that Pete was his kid or anything.

"Yeah? And what's so good about snow? It's wet and cold and slippery"

"But it's also soft and fun to play with, you can make a snowmen or a snow angel" Peter threw his arms over his head dramatically, those things never bothered him "Come on! You can't just hate snow"

"I've never done those things" Mr. Stark commented with a tinge of regret- he would have loved to do that as a kid, but he was too busy pleasing his dad to do them-. 

He didn't realize his mistake until he saw the kid gaping at him with big and horrified eyes.

"Wait- What?" Peter asked him "Oh my god, Mr. Stark! We totally are doing those things when it starts snowing" the kid told his mentor excited, with bright eyes and a big smile, but he couldn’t help but wonder why the man never did any of those things, he thought they were things that any normal kid had done at least once- but his mentor wasn’t normal, he was a genius, son of one of the most important people, maybe that’s why he never did those things-

"Sure thing, Underoos" Mr. Stark smiled fondly at the boy, finding his childish excitement adorable "Hope you can wait a few more weeks, though. It doesn't look like it's going to snow very soon"

"Why? I just want to see snow! Is it so hard, Weather?" Peter groaned making his mentor laugh.

"Why're you so excited, kid? It's not like you haven't seen snow before" Mr. Stark asked nonchalantly when Peter passed him the wrench without the man having to ask him to do so. That’s how they worked, Peter could keep up with him, they had their own system in the lab, and it worked perfectly for both of them.

"Yeah" Peter agreed, concentrating in his math homework again "But last year I wasn't here, so now it’s been like two years without snow"

“I see" he seemed deep in thought and Peter briefly wondered what his mentor was thinking, you never knew with the man.

That night, when Peter had to go back to his apartment, Tony made a call.

"Hey, Pep!" He greeted and after a moment he nodded "Yep, everything's alright, but I wanted to know if there's any chance I can fly to Canada this weekend...?" 

————————————————————————

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peer greeted when he entered the tower that Friday night, on Fridays he usually went to the tower at night and then stayed the weekend there, it was their time.

"Hello, kid" his mentor greeted with a smile that made his eyes twinkle as he finished packing for their little trip to Canada, it took him some begging for Pepper to let him ditch a meeting he had on Monday so they could stay there one more day, but it was worth it, the kid was going to love him.

"Do you have to be anywhere?" Peter asked him before eying suspiciously the bag, he didn’t want to be a bother or keep the man back from wherever he had to be “I can go back to my apartment, come back on a weekday instead”

"No, no" Mr. Stark shook his head "Actually, we are going somewhere"

"What?" Peter's dumbfounded look made the man crack a smirk.

"Don't worry, your aunt already knows this" the billionaire stopped to throw a backpack to the kid, who caught it easily "Have you ever been in Canada? I bet you'd love it"

"What? Mr. Stark I- What?"

"I'm taking you to the north, the snow it's beautiful there, have you ever seen the northern lights?" the man asked, placing an arm comfortably around the kid's shoulders and guiding him to the common room.

"What? No, I've never" Peter shook his head before looking at him with big eyes "Like- Seriously? Are we going to see an aurora? That's like, super cool, Mr. Stark!"

Peter practically beamed, not making an effort to hide his excitement as his eyes shone with adoration when he looked at the man. 

"Yup”

"But, like, why?" Peter asked as he walked to the fridge to get a snack, the arm of his mentor still around his shoulders. He still wasn’t really understanding why they were flying to Canada.

"Well, you were upset because you hadn't seen snow in ages, so I thought 'Why not?'" Mr. Stark shrugged as if the look the teen was giving him didn't manage to melt his stone like heart.

"Really? For me? Mr. Stark you didn't have to! It wasn't that important..." the kid complained, his cheeks flushed.

"And? You still want to go, right? Everything's settled, kid" 

————————————————————————

The next day Peter woke up in an unfamiliar bed, he almost panicked before hearing sound of his mentor humming lightly as he looked at his phone in the small kitchen's table, he relaxed, he was okay and safe, with his mentor, the man would protect him.

"Mhm" the kid groaned as he rolled to his side, tired.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" Mr. Stark teased him before signaling to the table "I got you breakfast, I didn't want to wake you up"

Peter nodded, still half asleep "Thanks..."

The billionaire smiled fondly as Peter got up, his hair disheveled by sleep and his eyelids half closed. The kid really looked like a kid like that, which made the man grow a paternal feeling in his chest.

"What do you say, kid, do you want to build a snowman?" Mr. Stark sang jokingly.

"Did you just made a Frozen reference, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked with slurred words and a lopsided smile, which his mentor returned.

That day they did snow fights ["I'm gonna get you, Underoos!" Tony shouted as he chased the kid down the snow, throwing crazily snowballs at the kid, which only made the kid laugh harder "You know you would never get to me" Peter replied smugly, but then a snowball hit his face, his spider senses flaring, and he fell to the ground; then Mr. Stark proceeded to cover the kid with snow "Gotcha!"] 

Snow angels ["Mr. Stark! Mine's almost as big as yours!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the ground "Almost. I forbid you to keep growing" Mr. Stark told him with fake seriousness "You can't do that!" "Yeah, I can and I will, kiddo"] 

And snowmen ["Hey, Mr. Stark! Look, mine has a reactor. It's you!" Peter grinned and the man had to stop the growing warm feeling in his chest before the tears spilled "Wow, it's super cool, Pete" "Did you just say 'super cool'?"]

And Peter swore he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Right now, they were on the balcony of their hotel room, snuggled in the couch with a ton of blankets covering them and mugs of hot chocolate in their hands.

It was a little bit after twilight and there was still some light, but they were waiting until nighttime, until it was dark.

Peter was scrolling in his phone when he felt his mentor nudge his side, then he looked up at him rising an eyebrow.

"Look" Mr. Stark whispered, he felt like he would break the magic atmosphere that the northern lights gave the night if he talked louder.

Peter looked to where his mentor was looking and instantly gasped, it was beautiful, he had seen an aurora in photos and in a planetarium at his school, but it was completely different seeing them in person.

It was magical, the cold night air, the steam of their hot chocolate, and the colors that swirled in the sky above their heads, which contrasted with the darkness of the night. It was really something worth seeing, Peter thought.

"It's beautiful" the kid mumbled.

"It is" Mr. Stark agreed.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Mr. Stark, really" Peter looked at him with such intensity and honesty that the man had to look away.

"Anything for you, kid" his mentor said with a warm smile before bringing the kid closer, wrapping an arm around the cold figure of his kid "So, did you liked your first snow in, what? Two years?"

"I loved it, thanks" and that's how they spent the following hours, with Peter leaning into his mentor and the man hugging the kid he had started to think as a son.


	2. “Do you mind? What I’m cold”

Tony had noticed the increment in the kid's clothing, the extra layers he started to wear, and how chubby- and adorable- he looked every time he stepped into the tower.

It made sense, he thought at first, this winter was one of the coldest, but then he started to realize that no normal person would be able to wear that much clothing without setting on fire. It was too much, even if the kid was cold.

But Peter wasn't normal, Tony knew that, it was why he had gone to his apartment that time before Germany; so he just asked what was happening, the kid had a tendency to always hide his bothers, it made sense that he was a bit worried.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter greeted when he got out of the elevator "What's up?" 

Tony chuckled at the kid, his voice muffled by the amount of clothes he was wearing. Peter truly looked like a little, chubby, tennis ball wrapped in all those layers; it was cute and it did nothing but help to grow the fond feeling that formed in the billionaire's chest every time he saw his kid.

"What's up with you?" Tony retorted, going to grab a hold of the kid's winter hat, cooing a little when it left Peter's curls to stand up in all different directions "Why do you even need that much clothing?"

Peter looked up from where he was trying to unravel his scarf, Tony gave him a soft look before crouching in front of him to help the kid get the scarf off himself.

"I'm cold" his kid mumbled embarrassed "Just that"

"Well, Frosty, that's too much layers anyway" 

Peter took off his last sweater "After the bite I'm having some problems with the cold, I looked it up, spiders can't thermoregulate"

"Why you didn't tell me, kiddo?" Tony put his arm around Peter in a side hug, only then noticing the coldness of his kid's skin "I'm a genius, y'know, I can find a way to keep you warm"

Peter shrugged "Didn't think it was that important"

"If it concerns you it's important, Pete" he told the kid for what felt the hundredth time that year.

"Yeah- I know, sorry"

"Don't worry, but I'll make you something so you don't freeze" 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark" Peter said when they sat down at the couch, snuggling close to his mentor and relishing in the warmth the man provided.

————————————————————————

Not a week after that conversation Tony already had something for his kid, it wasn't that hard: if he could put a heather in the thin Spidersuit then he can put a heather in a somewhat thick jumper.

And Peter loved it, the almost constant shivers that ran down his body every time he was remotely close to the outside world died instantly, his skin went back to its warm and normal temperature and he didn't even need another layer than a shirt and that jumper to be warm. It felt heavenly.

He loved it, and he used it everyday and for everything, he was so glad his mentor could do something like it, it was truly a blessing.

The cold, though, hadn't caused him a real problem yet, with or without his mentor's- father figure's- jumper. So you can't blame him for not knowing how lethal the cold could be for him that day at school.

Peter always had hated P.E but since the bite it became more tolerable- Physical Education really improved when you didn’t have asthma and you did have muscles-, the only real problem was that you had to use the uniform, so no warm jumper for him during that class, only the sleeveless shirt and the thin jacket the school gave them.

It wasn't that bad, sure, Peter was cold and shivering all the time, but everyone was, and he could hold up until the bell rang.

And the bell rang, leaving him to quickly make his way to the showers to feel the warmth of the water. But the kid was one of the latest to enter the showers, partly because everyone ran there and partly because he let some of his friends go before him- he was too good for his own good, or that was what Mr. Stark told him with a soft smile while he ruffled his hair-

So there wasn't really a lot of hot water left for him, and he had to shower with cold water, making the kid's shivers grow and his fingers tickle with that strange sensation.

When he finished he was the only one there, and the slowness that seemed to have engulfed him made him hear the bell to his next class before he was fully clothed. 

He tried to be quicker, really, but all his body felt heavy and tired.

He was finally dressed, the only thing left though, was the most important: the jumper that his mentor gave him. Peter looked everywhere but after a few minutes of looking through the empty room it was clear that it was no longer there.

'Hey, Penis! We have noted you recently developed an attachment to that ugly jumper of yours, so we thought we would help you with your obsession and took it!'

It was that note, left in the back of his locker, that almost made his blood boil, but his blood was too cold right now to be able to boil; he wanted to shout, to go looking for them and demand they gave it back to him because it was his special jumper that his mentor spent time creating just for him, he needed it.

Peter sat down on the floor, against his locker in the empty P.E changing room, ’only for a few seconds’ he told himself; he was too tired in that moment and he just needed a few seconds to catch his breath.

The kid closer his eyes and god, it did feel good, he kept that way for some more time, he just needed to... he needed a few seconds to... what was he thinking about? Oh! That he needed just a few seconds... just a few seconds he then would...

————————————————————————

Tony was almost relieved when his watch started buzzing halfway through the meeting, he hated them and everything that came with them, the people there always were boring and serious, they never understood his ideas or sarcastic comments, and although they always asked for his opinion in their decisions when he told them he didn't like it they looked at him with a glare.

Almost relieved he was when it buzzed, it was an excuse to ditch the meeting, Tony would have been relieved if it was anything else, but the buzzing of his watch and the blue and red soft lights only meant one thing: his kid was in danger.

Tony looked up, at the people who were glaring at him and his eccentric watch, 'fuck them' he thought, his kid was in danger.

"Sorry, I have to go" the billionaire said with a grin as the Ironman armour started to form around his body, hiding his concern.

"FRIDAY, what's wrong?" Tony hated the clear worry in his voice as he flew to the kid's location.

"Peter's breathing frequency has slowed down significantly, as well as his heart beats and his metabolism. His temperature had decreased significantly too" the AI listed all of Peter's symptoms before asking if she should contact a doctor, only for Tony to make her tell Bruce.

"Since when?" he breathed out, his eyes wide and his tone concerned.

"About two and a half hours ago"

"And you didn't tell me before because...?" 

"Peter was in P.E, you told me to not contact you about his temperature if he's in that class, and only now the other symptoms are appearing"

"Hold on, Pete, I'm coming" Tony whispered to himself as he flew quicker through the sky and to his kid's school.

————————————————————————

The billionaire didn't want to ever see something like what he saw when he got to the kid's location. 

His kid was curled in a ball laying on the floor, his breathing was too slow for his liking and his blue lips contrasted with the paleness of his skin; he was only wearing a thin shirt and jeans, he wasn't shivering.

"My god" the man whispered before stumbling out of the armour and falling to his knees besides his kid, the boy who made his way to his heart without even trying.

The kid's cheek felt like ice under his hand, making his worry grow.

"Kid? Peter? Please, kiddo, I know you like to sleep, but now’s not the time" he said desperately, shaking his kid by his shoulders, but Peter was unresponsive.

He sucked in a breath "Fri, scan him, look at his vital organs"

"Apart from everything I said before, he looks fine, his internal organs are okay, it seems like the body lowered its temperature to keep the vital organs warm"

"Okay. Good. That's good" Tony mumbled as he picked the kid up, hating how limp he felt in his arms, after that the billionaire commanded FRIDAY to encase the armour around Peter’s body and fly him to Bruce to the tower and to send him another armour.

When Tony came back to the tower Peter was already hooked to all kinds of machines and Bruce was reading something in a tablet.

"How's he?" he asked his friend anxiously, moving a chair to sit next to the bed.

The billionaire looked at his friend, hoping he can see every emotion he was feeling in that moment in his face and told him every reassurance he wanted to hear. That his kid was going to be okay, that he was going to be up and rambling again soon, that his lips would turn back to it's normal color and that his skin would warmer up soon.

Tony looked at his kid- his protege, his mentee, his son- with distress in his eyes and shaking in his hands. Peter looked so small hooked to all those machines, with his lips blue and his skin pale, he was hit with a sudden urge to hug the kid, to cradle his head to his chest and mumble that everything would be alright, to kiss the top of his head and tell him how much he really meant to Tony.

He wanted to do all those things he didn't do because he was too much of a coward, but now he couldn't, and his kid could go without really knowing that he was his kid.

"He's really cold, and I don't really know what happened" Bruce began "I have only theories, but nothing certain, I have never seen this in a human before"

"But what exactly is 'this', he'll be okay though, right?"

"My theory is that when his body temperature decreased significantly, his spider DNA tried to start hibernating, but at the same time, his human DNA reacted badly to the cold, giving him hypothermia" Bruce looked at him sorry "He isn't really hibernating, just very sleepy right now, and he has minor hypothermia"

"So? He'll be okay, right? He'll wake up?" Tony asked agitated.

"Yes, we only have to make him warmer and then both problems should be solved"

"Thank goodness"

Bruce chuckled lightly as he left the room and Tony took advantage of that moment he had with his kid, taking his hand in his and relaxing, he was going to be okay.

After hours of staying besides his kid and a call to May, reassuring her that Peter was okay, Bruce finally dragged him down to the couch. He put a plate of soup- that was really for when Peter woke up but there was enough for him too- in his hands and ordered him to go to bed when he finished it.

————————————————————————

Peter woke up slowly, his body filled tiredness but he didn't felt like sleeping again... thinking about it, when did he fall asleep? He just remembered being in the changing room of his school and then... nothing, but now he was in a bed, covered with warm blankets,and he could hear the buzzing of technology in the air alongside someone's breathing.

He opened his eyes a bit alarmed, looking around the room he found Dr. Banner sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Dr. Banner?" he was at the tower then- Or at the compound. When did he travel there? And Tony? Where was his mentor?

"Peter, I'm glad you're finally up, kid" the doctor smiled shyly before walking towards his bed "Remember anything?"

"Uh- No, I'm at the tower?" the kid asked.

"Yes, Tony brought you hours ago, you gave him quite the scare" Bruce chuckled a bit.

"What- What happened?" 

"You had hypothermia and almost hibernated" the man laughed at the kid's confused and surprised face "Don't worry, just try to stay warmer now, you seem to have a problem thermoregulating, but Tony told me you already knew that"

"I did" Peter nodded "Where's Mr. Stark?"

"Asleep, he insisted on staying with you the whole time, he didn't sleep last night, in the end I made him go to bed" Bruce explained as he started to get all those annoying machines off of him.

"I worried him?" Peter whispered.

The kid didn't like it when he worried his mentor, Mr. Stark always seemed so stressed and worried for him, and when something did happened to Peter the man always had that hurt expression on his face, like it hurt Tony seeing him hurt.

"Yeah, a whole lot" Bruce nodded "But he always does, don't worry. I'd let him sleep though"

Peter nodded "Can I get off bed? I'm kind of tired, I want to go to my room"

"Of course, I'll be in my room if you need me" the doctor smiled at the kid, he had grown fond of him too.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner"

"It's my job"

Peter just nodded before slipping off the room with all the intentions of going to his own and sleep for a few, good hours. Dr. Banner told him he had slept hours already, but he didn't feel like it.

The kid stopped at the common room, hearing a breathing there, he went to see who else was there; if his mentor was in his room, and Dr. Banner still in the medical room, he didn't know who could be there, maybe some other Avenger that came with Bruce.

Instead, he found his mentor fast asleep in the couch, two thick blankets over him as he slept peacefully. Peter was just going to turn back and go to his room quietly so he didn't wake his mentor up, when the man stirred and he froze, then Tony was looking at him somewhat confused.

Then the billionaire smiled brightly "Good to see you awake, kiddo" he mumbled with slurred words, not making a move to get off the couch "I was worried"

"I'm okay" Peter assured him "Sorry"

"Don't be" his mentor said through a yawn "You tired?"

Peter nodded before contemplating his options for a moment: go to his cold and lonely bed or ask the man he saw as a father if he could join him in the warm couch. In the end there wasn't even a decision to make.

"Do you mind?" Peter asked, pointing at the couch, Tony shook his head and Peter climbed besides him, snuggling closer to his father figure and sighing softly when he positioned himself under the man's arm. At Tony's amused expression he said "What I'm cold"

Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around the kid, bringing him to his chest and wrapping themselves with blankets before snuggling his face in the kid's curls.

"We can't have that, now can we, son?" Tony murmured sleepily against Peter's hair.

"No, we can't, dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Second chapter, second prompt. Hope you like this!!!!


	3. Shopping

"I don't know how you convinced me to come here today, kid" Tony sighed as he rubbed his temple. 

It was Black Friday and Peter somehow got Tony to accompany him to a shopping trip ["Kid, I'm a billionaire, if you want something I can get it any other day" the genius explained to his young apprentice "But, Mr. Stark! It's no fun that way, it's the experience that counts" Peter had argued, and how could he say no to those big, puppy dog eyes and that excited smile?]

Tony had to admit, though, he was having fun, it was much more funnier going shopping with Peter than with Rhodey or Pepper, he noted. They always hurried him out of the stores he liked, but Peter didn't, he waited patiently for him and as they shared most of their interest they liked the stores the other choosed. 

Tony chuckled as Peter rummaged through the big 'School' shop.

"You love me" Peter remembered him with a cheeky grin that Tony was sure the kid got from him.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly "Yeah?"

"Yep"

"Do you need any school supplies, kid? You didn't tell me" now the kid was looking at the backpacks with interest, Tony briefly wondered if he lost yet another one.

"Just another bag, someone stole it on my last patrol" Peter huffed grumpily as he tried to reach the tallest shelf, where there were backpacks just like the one he had before.

The kid was too short, Tony noticed with a tinge of amusement and something warm and protective. 

Of course, Peter could have just jumped or climbed the wall, but there were other people around and they might look at him oddly if Peter did those things.

"Need any help, shorty?" Tony chuckled as he walked to stand behind the boy, putting a hand in his shoulder.

"No! I can reach it" his stubborn kid argued, trying to reach the top shelf without success.

"Come on! I can get it for you, what can you lose?" 

"My dignity" Peter deadpanned, looking at him in the eye, and the seriousness on the kid’s body language made the man laugh.

"You don't have dignity anymore, Underoos, just yesterday I saw you walk on a pole and break your nose" Peter scoffed indignantly at his mentor, touching lightly his already healed nose.

The kid scanned the man over and then grinned, if his math was correct, his mentor wouldn't be able to reach the backpack either.

"Go ahead, then" the kid said with a smirk.

Tony raised an eyebrow, confused at his kid's behavior, before stretching his hand towards the green backpack only to see, with horror, how he wasn't tall enough either to reach it.

"Shit" he mumbled and Pete laughed, making Tony glare at him jokingly.

In that moment an employer came to them.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" she asked politely and both Peter and Tony turned around at the same time, their eyes going wide and with faces of pure indignation.

"No, we are okay, thank you" the billionaire replied with his characteristic charm.

The woman's jaw went slack "Uhh- Tony Stark..." she mumbled before composing herself "You sure, sir? I can reach the item for you or get a ladder"

"No, we're okay, thank you, ma'am" Peter talked now, the lady's suggestion damaging the mentor and mentee's pride too much for them to be able to accept the offer.

They were too much alike for their own good.

The woman nodded before going away, still a bit star struck at seeing Tony Stark in her shop.

Now it was them both versus the lady, they were going to reach that backpack even if they didn't buy it, it was matter of pride now.

"Let's go, kid, help me reach that thing" Tony commanded as he looked around, trying to make a plan to reach the thing.

After a few seconds, Peter's eyes lit up.

"Mr. Stark! I know, you can hold me up and I'll grab it!" the kid exclaimed, excitedly, and Tony didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"'Kay" Tony crouched down before extending his hands together so Peter could use them as a mini ladder "Climb up, Underoos"

Peter giggled lightly, making Tony's heart melt, before he set a foot on his mentor's hand and impulsing himself to reach the bag.

They must have looked really odd to the outside view, Tony Stark and a random kid trying to reach the top shelf of backpacks and denying any help, only for Tony to hold the kid up.

It worked, it really did, they got the backpack down, but in the process they managed to get another ten backpacks down as well. 

And Peter fell to the floor along with his mentor.

"Ow" Peter groaned as he stood up "God, did it hurt"

"You are hurt, kid? You fell on top of me!" 

Peter was going to defend himself but he silenced when he saw two employers looking at them, glaring. He gave them a sheepish smile but when that didn't work he scurried out of the shop followed by his mentor.

"Think they're mad?" Peter asked while they were walking down the hall, feeling guilty at how they didn’t clean their mess "I feel bad for not helping them clean up"

"Don't worry, Pete" Tony wrapped an arm around him before laughing heartedly "An spectacle we made there"

Peter chuckled "Sorry"

————————————————————————

The rest of the shopping went smoothly, Tony got Peter a new backpack and payed for everything the kid needed or wanted ["But, Mr. Stark! I-" Tony cut the kid off with a raised hand "I'm paying and that's final"]

And with his mentor asking Peter to help him do the Christmas shopping ["You know you and your aunt are both more than welcome in the compound on Christmas, right?" Tony asked him and the innocent and hopeful look the kid gave him was enough to warm his chest. "Seriously?" "Yes, you're my family Peter; and your aunt is your family, so she's kind of my family too, I guess" Peter laughed.]

The real problem started when Peter decided they had enough and went to pay for their things.

"Congratulations! You're the customer number 100! For the Black Friday we're letting you and another person on our 'Grab everything you can' game" the cashier told him with fake cheeriness.

"Cool! Seriously?" Peter asked, bouncing with excitement as the cashier nodded. He had seen the game in the TV and it was really awesome, wait until he tells Ned about this!

They asked him to choose the other person, they had to be inside the shopping, so he choose his mentor, there wasn't even an option there.

All the employers seemed in awe that no other than the Tony Stark was participating in their Black Friday game, and some even asked for photos.

"The rules are simply" a tall woman began explaining "You have an hour to go around the shopping grabbing thing through all the Black Friday commotion. We'll give you this passes that you'll show the cashiers to let you go, it's only all the items you can grab with your body” the woman gave them two orange and small passes which Peter took with excitement.

They both nodded.

There was someone filming and Tony thought for a second how Pepper was going to give him hell after all this; but looking at his kid's bright eyes and hearing his excited babbling, he decided that it was all worth it. For his kid.

They set the timer and told them to go.

"Come on, Mr. Stark, come on!" Peter called as he raced through the halls, his mentor a few feet behind.

"I'm coming, kiddo" 

The kid's excitement was contagious and soon Tony found himself really liking this game, really wanting to win.

The mentor and mentee raced through the crowded halls, pushing people and then shouting apologies as they laughed the whole time. They had a method, Peter extended his arms and Tony put all the things he saw remotely interesting in them- Peter's spider stickiness also helped, but that was cheating and they would never-, after going through a shop Tony showed them the passes, and finally the both continued running.

When Peter got out of space to carry things, Tony started to accumulate things in his arms, Peter shouting behind him that they had to be quicker and that 'No, Mr. Stark! Leave the nails, we don't need them!' and that 'Yes! That thing right there, good, Mr. Stark'

Tony even managed to set a big, big bear plushie in the kid's back, attaching both arms of the thing to the kid's neck.

In the end, they both got to their goal- the other side of the shopping center- with some minutes to spare.

"Congratulations! You win!" the man told them with a smile and Peter and Tony cheered.

"We did it, Mr. Stark!" Peter high fives his mentor with a big smile on his face and sweat in his forehead.

When they finished packing all the things in the back of Tony's car, they were both out of breath, hair disheveled and with shining eyes.  
You wouldn't believe this was the same Tony Stark that appeared in magazines, neatly dressed and with a serious face on, talking about complicated technology and physics. This Tony Stark was the one only a few had the privilege of knowing, the carefree, childish Tony.

"God" Tony breathed out, panting.

Peter giggled "That was so fun"

Tony couldn't help but agree with a big smile, looking at his kid now, after the rush of adrenaline, a nice and loving feeling invaded his chest. He really loved this kid, as if Peter were his own, he realized.

They were driving quietly when Peter started talking again "Thank you, Mr. Stark" he whispered honestly.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to come with me, I know you don't really like going to public events" Peter shrugged and then added with a blush "It meant a lot to me"

Tony smiled softly "I had fun, you don't have to thank me"

Peter nodded, still looking somewhat sheepishly, with a light blush in his cheeks and a shy look in his eyes.

Tony didn't know what possessed him, what made him do what he did next, but he couldn't help it. A sudden urge of affection invaded him, manipulating his following actions.

He wrapped an arm around Peter and suddenly brought the kid to his side, making the kid yelp in surprise, one hand still firmly over the steering wheel.

"God, I love you, kid" Tony said, shaking his head with a half smile. 

"I love you too, Mr. Stark"

————————————————————————

["So, what're we gonna do with all these things? We don't really need any of them" Peter asked his mentor while Happy helped them get all the things off the car. 

"I don't know, what do you want to do, kiddo?"

Peter thought for a moment before grinning crazily, and how Tony could say no to his humble and kind kid when all he wanted was to help?]

And that's how Tony Stark and Peter Parker found themselves in the anual gift giveaway of Central Park, Tony dressed with a red, big suit and white bread, as Santa Claus, and Peter matching with a green attire and pointed ears, as an elf.

Those events was all the magazines were talking about: 'Tony Stark spotted with a kid in Black Friday, could be an offspring?' 'Tony Stark urge of generosity in the gift giveaway of this year' 'Tony Stark has a kid?!' ‘Tony Stark and mysterious kid causes commotion in a school shop on the Black Friday’.

Yeah, Pepper would give him hell, but he didn’t care.


	4. “Bah, humbug”

Peter needed to get his wisdom teeth out and, for obvious reasons such as Spiderman, he couldn't go to a normal dentist; the anesthesia they'd use wouldn't affect him and he'd end up feeling and being awake through everything.

And of course, Tony- being the good mentor he is- offered to get his teeth out at the tower, with the same doctor and in the same medical room he always went when the was injured- which was a lot-

Peter had agreed happily, seeing it would also meant spending the weekend there because May worked all day and he couldn't be alone in case he needed more medicaments or something.

Neither of them had really thought about what it would imply: Tony taking care of a very high teen after the surgery was done and probably Peter totally embarrassing himself in front of his mentor.

Yeah, neither of them had thought about that.

"Mr. Stark?" Dr. Cho asked, finally walking out of the room, how long could it take to take a few teeth out? "We finished a few minutes ago, Peter just woke up"

Tony nodded "Well, thank you again, Helen" the man gave her a smile.

"It's my job. Although I should warn you: he's pretty high right now because of the anesthesia" 

Tony had only nodded back then shrugged it off, the kid had a super metabolism, how bad could it be?

But boy, was he wrong. He didn't usually admit being wrong, but right now he could see that he was so wrong. Peter was really out of it.

"Hey, kiddo" Tony smiled at the confused teen, his cheeks a bit red and his eyes too glassy for his liking "How you feeling?"

"Happy!" Peter replied instantly and sure, as if he had been thinking about it for some time now.

Peter had his jaw swollen and a gauze stuck inside it, the situation didn't seem to bother him as he talked though, like he hadn't realized yet that he had something inside his mouth.  
It made his cheeks puff out and Tony cooed slightly at his adorable kid.

"Yes? And why's that?" the man asked his protege as he wrapped an arm around the kid's middle and shoulders, helping him get up so they could go back to their floor.

Peter seemed even happier now that he asked, and he started excited explaining.

"They took my teeth out! You knew that, Mr. Sa- St- Mr. Tony?" Peter struggles at the 'Stark' and the billionaire chuckled when he saw how easily the kid decided that 'Mr. Tony' was just as good "And I was so sad because they took my teeth out and I'm gonna miss them! But then a kind doctor told me that they wanted to get out of my mouth, and that made me more sad because they didn't want to be with me! But then they let me say goodbye to them and now I'm happy because you're here!"

'Yep, so high' Tony thought with a laugh at the whole story, he understood what Cho meant now.

"Why don't we go back to our floor?"

"We have a floor? Where?!" Peter exclaimed as he stopped walking and looking down, letting all his weight fall forward and almost making Tony's heart stop when the kid almost fell face first on the floor.

Tony wanted to face palm, he knew the kid was in a lot of drugs right now, but he had faith that his protege was smarter than this.

"Woah! Stop, Underoos" he grabbed the kid upright, the spider bite made him lighter so it was pretty easy to just drag him to the elevator "I can show you the floor, but we have to keep walking, deal?"

"Seal"

Peter nodded and Tony had a faint suspect the kid did mean 'Seal' and not 'Deal', you know, like the animal, he wouldn't put it past the kid to do it intentionally.

"Mr. Tony?" Peter asked then "What happened?"

"They did surgery-" Tony began, but he was quickly cut off by an excited looking kid who bounced slightly.

"On a grape?!" the kid asked with big eyes, making Tony confused. What the hell was the kid talking about? Who would even do surgery on a grape? He sighed and reminded himself that he loved the kid- and that May would kill him if he left the kid alone in this state-

Peter mumbled something under his breath as they were going to their floor, and when Tony asked what he was saying he just responded with a simply 'I'm talking to the ants' and that's when Tony knew he had to throw out of the window every hope he had of normal conversation.

After they reached their floor everything went somewhat smoothly, Tony put on a movie on the TV hoping to distract the teen- which made Peter look like he had just discovered the origin of the universe, his eyes big and his jaw slack-, but the attention span of a teen in drugs was the same of a fish's, so it didn't last for long.

Just when Peter started responding to the characters in the TV as if they were real and talking to him- and Tony was really considering just turning the TV off-, Dum-E came whirling through the elevator with a glass of something sticky and black- which Tony suspected was motor oil-, then the robot proceeded to give it to Peter in a clear effort to try to make him feel better.

And Peter took it. Not only he took it,but he also drank it. Tony swore he was going to an early grave.

"Kid!" the man shouted worriedly, who knew what motor oil could do to him? With or without super metabolismos was sure it was something bad "Spit it! Spit it now!"

Peter just grinned with his mouth closed before shaking his head, his cheeks puffy for containing the liquid inside his mouth.

"Peter..." Tony warned and he saw the kid hesitating, but then he just shook his head again.

The man knew in that moment he just grew another five grey hairs because of this kid, but then an idea came into his head. This had to work.

"Peter spit it out" he said firmly before starting counting "Spit it out: One" he saw the kid's expression change when he started counting and he knew he had him "Two..."

And in that moment Peter spitted all of the black liquid out, a few drops landing on Tony's shirt and staining it black.

"Easy" Tony commented nonchalantly, and he was about to reprimand the kid when he saw the tears in his eyes "Shit- Peter, kiddo? You okay? Does something hurt?"

Peter shook his head but it looked like Peter himself didn't know why he was crying.

"He made it for me! And you made me spit it out!" the kid cried out, making Tony feel only a bit bad- I mean, it was motor oil!-

"But Dum-E's a robot, and you are a human, you can't eat the same things he can, kiddo. You were going to make yourself sick" the mentor sighed before grabbing the black and red gauze that fell out of the kid's mouth, hesitantly he left the room to get another one. He didn't want Peter to be alone, who knew the things he could do in this state?

"Open your mouth, Pete" the billionaire said when he came back and the kid obliged this time, to Tony's relief "Good" he said as he patted lightly the kid's cheek.

Then Tony made his protege sat still at the couch for a few minutes while the movie kept going. The man couldn't help but grin, god, Peter would never hear the end of this.

"FRIDAY? You recorded everything, right?"

"I did, Boss"

Peter was mumbling something again and although the answer probably was something incoherent he asked, he admitted- apart from the few heart attacks- he was having fun seeing Peter like that.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm counting sheeps" Peter whispered "But I don't see them here"

"Why?"

"I'm tired" the kid mumbled, leaning his head on Tony's shoulders.

The man smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, patting his back slightly, it was normal for them, when Peter was tired he became a lot more clingier- At first Tony was a bit uncomfortable, but he learned to like just as much as the kid the cuddles. God, this kid was making him soft.

"Then sleep, Underoos" he mumbled before giving his forehead a kiss.

And Peter did, wrapped around his mentor like a koala bear; but Tony didn't mind. He had Peter clinging to his torso like his life depended on it, the kid's cheek against his shoulder tiredly and his legs were as well wrapped around his torso.

"Boss?" FRIDAY whispered "The Avengers are asking for your presence in the common room"

Tony sighed, just when Peter was able to fall asleep they had to call! He hoped the kid don't wake up.

"Coming" he mumbled back, trying to get the kid off himself before realizing something: he couldn't, Peter had stuck to him with his spider powers. 

He contemplated his options for a moment, to be honest he wasn't in a very good mood, he was tired- it was pretty tiring taking care of a drugged teenager- and just wanted to sit back in the couch and cuddle with his sleepy kid until he also fell asleep, so he just got up- with the kid and everything- and walked to the elevator with a frown, Peter still stuck to his torso, the kid was light and he didn't even need to use his hands to support him. This might as well happen, he thought moodily.

When he got to the living room he was disappointed at all the surprised faces- Like they already didn't know that this was something he would do!

"So, what's up with the kid?" Sam asked, teasingly "A new fashion or something? Wear your son day?"

Tony just gave him an unamused look before looking around the room "As you can see I was busy, so why did you call me? And if you wake him up I'll kill you" he added the last let threateningly, the rest didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Just wanted to know what pizza you liked" Clint shrugged and Tony pace palmed as he went o grab a cup of coffee for himself, they seriously called him to know what pizza he wanted? The kid in his torso made his moves awkward, but he still managed.

"So, are you going to accept that you're the kid's dad? Or you're still blind?" Rhodey asked him with a smirk lacing his lips.

"I'm not his dad, Rhodey!" but when he bent his head down to kiss his kid's curls and rubbed his back while he slept in his chest made even himself question if that was true.

"Bah, humbug" Rhodey rolled his eyes "You definitely are his dad"


	5. Cooking Christmas dinner

“Guys, what’re we doing for Christmas dinner? Someone’s cooking?” Clint asked them one night in the common room, where everyone was gathered.

“Why do you care? Aren’t you spending it with your family?” Tony retorted, already feeling the weight of the holidays, he never liked them, they were a reminder that his parents never were there for him- not in Christmas, not the rest of the year-

“His wife and the kids are spending the holidays with Laura’s mom; he’s scared of her, told the family SHIELD needed him” Natasha smirked at her friend, everyone else laughing at the archer’s face.

“Of course I’m not scared of her!” Clint crossed his arms and tried to put in a brave face “But seriously, what’re we gonna do?”

“I don’t know, I guessed you or Steve or Wanda would cook” Rhodey said “You’re the best cookers here”

“No! We always cook, it’s time for someone else!” Clint argued.

“I’m with Clint, I don’t feel like cooking” Wanda agreed and Steve nodded along.

“Me and my brother can cook! Mother taught us tons of Asgardians receipts” Thor’s voice boomed as he clapped his brother on the back.

“No, I refuse” Loki deadpanned “Also I don’t think they have Chrumglus here, brother. Or that they eat Glarod’s eyes”

“No... we do not have anything here, and we really don’t want to eat eyes” Bucky told them warily, as if they’d be offended.

“Oh” Thor said sadly, he really wanted to help “And Ortung’s hearts?”

“Yeah, they’re not cooking” Cap said “Nat? What about you?”

Natasha shook his head “Don’t look at me, I wasn’t born to be in the kitchen”

“Vis?” Cap tried.

“I’m sorry, Captain, but I don’t have taste buds”

“Bruce?”

“I’m already the only one decorating alongside Peter, I’m not also cooking” the doctor defended.

Steve looked at Sam and Bucky and both shook their heads quickly, as if they were tasked the hardest thing.

“Come on! Someone cook! As long as it’s not Tony it’d be okay!” Sam complained, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

“What does that mean, Wilson?” Tony asked offended.

“That you’re an horrible cooker” Sam said plainly, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Excuse me?”

“Tony, accept it, you’re not the best cooker” Rhodey told his friends with a sympathetic look, making Tony be even more offended.

How dare them?! I mean, he knew he was literally the worst cooker- Vision was better than him and he didn’t have taste buds-, but one thing was for him to know it, other completely different and that damaged his ego even more was that they told him he didn’t know.

“It’s nothing personal, but we all know you have a problem following orders, and that also applies to receipts” Steve commented.

“Last time you managed to burn cereal and milk, how the heck do you even burn cereal and milk?” Bucky added and Loki snickered, making everyone look at him with suspicion.

“I’m offended, it was just bad luck” Tony defended himself “I’ll cook the Christmas dinner and y’all will see I can cook”

————————————————————————

Tony knew he did something wrong the time everyone stepped outside the room, he really didn’t know how to cook, once he cooked an omelette and it took him literally two and a half hours and almos twelve broken eggs.

But he had too much pride to tell the Avengers that, luckily though, he knew an Spiderling in Queens with which he didn’t have any pride left at this point- not sine the Incident Of August-

He dialed the kid’s number and waited for three beeps until he heard his kid’s voice.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter chirped happily “What’s up? I’m still going to the tower on Friday?”

Tony smiled despite himself, he had grown to like the kid “Yeah, of course, Underoos”

“Hm? And what’s up, then?” the kid asked distractedly, and then amended “Not that I don’t like taking to you or anything, you know, but I’m just doing homework...”

“I need your help, kid”

“My help?”

“Yes”

————————————————————————

That Friday, when Peter got to the tower, his father figure was waiting for him in the kitchen with a ton of ingredients in the counter and a smile.

“You know I’m just as good as you with this stuff, right?” Peter said without greeting the man “And Christmas is in two weeks, dad”

‘Dad’: they’d sometimes call each other ‘Dad’ or ‘Son’ without making a big deal out of it, like any other nickname- Underoos, kid, Pete-

“Yep, but two heads think better than one, also I wanted to practice”

“If you say so...” Peter mumbled, looking at all the stuff. There were vegetables, such as potatoes, carrots, onions, pumpkins and turnips; three turkeys- It was a lot, but he guessed that they’d burn at least two-, ham, roast beef and apples.

Peter knew his mentor wasn’t the best at cooking- hell, Aunt May was better- but he figured if the man was able to create a new element he’d be able to crack an egg or two and follow a receipt, but no, that wasn’t the case here.

His father figure was the absolute worst at cooking, and Peter ended up teaching Tony how to crack an egg.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed: he had turned around to peel the potatoes for two seconds but when he looked at his mentor again the man had somehow managed to crack an egg on the counter and spill all of the shell inside their mix.

Tony looked at him sheepishly “Sorry, Underoos”

Peter shook his head and demonstrated again how to crack the egg, letting Tony crack the others- all of them while Peter looked and corrected him, the kid briefly wondered if this was how Tony felt when he tried to teach him how to drive-

Everything went kind of smoothly from there, with Peter telling Tony to peel all the vegetables- at least he knew for sure that his mentor knew how to use a knife-

Until it was time to do the mix for Peter’s Christmas cookies, when Peter asked Tony to pour the flour inside the mixer- while it was on- everything went downhill.

Yeah, that’s how they ended up covered in flour as well as every surface in the kitchen- when the flour collided with the spinning mixer it exploded in a cloud of flour-

“Mr. Stark, it was only a bit, not all the bag of flour!” the kid squealed, but t was too late, everything there was white, covered in flour.

“Sorry, son!” the man exclaimed as he rubbed the flour off his face and then crouched a little in front of his kid, rubbing Peter’s cheeks and face to get the flour off him.

The man then laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Peter didn’t understand why, but Tony looked like it was the funniest thing.

Soon enough though, the kid copied his father figure and the two were laughing in a floor covered with flour.

“Oh, god” the man breathed out after a while, ruffling Peter’s hair and getting the flour out of his curls.

Peter grinned “You ready to admit to the others you can’t cook?”

“Never” the man returned the grin “You should know I have too much pride for that, son”

Peter let out a yelp when his mentor grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed his hair, laughing too. 

“My hair, dad!” the kid squealed before grabbing a handful of flour from the floor and tossing it at his father figure.

And, of course, Tony reciprocated with a fistful of his own.

Tony chases Peter around the kitchen for who knows how long, both of them tossing flour at each other and laughing, until Peter’s senses picked something.

The kid stopped, which earned him a handful of flour on his head.

“Wait” he murmured, trying to concentrate.

“What? Are you okay, Underoos?” Tony asked, concerned, as always.

“Just...” Peter trailed off, finally realizing what was wrong “The turkey!” and he ran to the oven, opening it and coughing when black smoke invaded his senses.

It was in that moment the fire alarms went off and water started to pour down the ceiling, leaving them and the kitchen covered with a sticky mix of flour and water.

The team came inside no longer after.  
“What the-“ Sam whispered when he saw the mess the kitchen was and the two standing there. He laughed.

“Guess can’t cooking runs in the family?” Rhodey grinned.

Tony and Peter looked at each other before admitting remorseful “Yes”


	6. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Peter sang as he knocked on the lab doors, where his mentor was, and had been for about an hour now. When he got no response, he decided he should kept signing "Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Peter waited for a few seconds, but when he didn't hear any answer from the man inside the lab with his enhanced hearing, he kept singing, like any normal and sane person would do.

"You used to be my mentor, and now you're not, I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman" he sang again off pitched and in a high voice.

Then, just when Peter was struggling to remember how the song continued, his mentor appeared in front of him with a fond but annoyed expression- only Tony Stark was able to make that face, Peter thought-

The kid smiled brightly to his mentor "Mr. Stark! I wasn't expecting you to get out so soon"

"Well, the way you sang a Disney song outside my door made me get out" Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow at his mentee, trying to figure out why the kid thought singing Frozen song was a good idea "You didn't have to be that dramatic though, I've been there for only 45 minutes, wrapping your presents, that's why I didn't let you in like always"

"Wrong. You taught me you can never be dramatic enough" Peter crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk, and Mr. Stark rolled his eyes fondly.

"And I'm regretting it now. Anyway, what did you want, kid?"

"Really, Mr. Stark? I sang it like two times. Build a snowman" the kid deadpanned and Mr. Stark looked at him.

"Oh" his mentor only said "I was almost finished anyways, why not? Let's go, Underoos!" the man said as Peter felt him wrap his arm around Peter's shoulders and ruffle his hair.

"Yay!" Mr. Stark chuckled at his kid's excitement when he jumped and punched the air.

"You know, as lovely as your voice is, please, never become a singer"

————————————————————————

Peter and Tony put on their winter clothes to get outside, Peter with a way too big winter hat, a scarf that covered half his face, like three winter coats and Ironman themed gloves.

The kid's cheeks and nose were already red with cold, and all the layers of clothing made him look all chubby and childish. Tony had to stop himself from cooing at his kid, instead he crouched down in front of the kid and fixed his scarf.

Then they went outside, to the garden of the Avengers compound which was covered in white.

"Sam, Bucky? What're you doing here?" Peter asked the duo when his mentor and him went outside the compound.

Bucky and Sam looked like they were fighting but stopped when they saw them outside, they were both covered in snow and a ball of snow at their feet made Peter think they were building a snowman, just like he wanted to do with his mentor.

"A snowman, want to join?" Sam asked them, signaling to the half built thing with his hand.

"Nah, Mr. Stark and I are making our own, I want to show him how you build a snowman" Peter shook his head as he grabbed his mentor by the wrist and tugged at it so they walked a bit away to make their own snowman.

It started like a normal afternoon with four normal people building snowmen, but then Peter and Mr. Stark made a bigger first ball of snow than Bucky and Sam, so Sam and Bucky felt somewhat offended and decided to make their ball bigger, and that offended his mentor so Mr. Stark decided that their snowman should be better than theirs, somehow Bucky and Sam picked up in Mr. Stark's plan and decided that their snowman should be better than Mr. Stark's and Peter's. 

Then Clint came out and saw the four competing to see whose snowman was better and thought that he could make a better snowman than both teams, so he began doing his own. But then he taunted Wanda about how she couldn't make a better snowman than him so she also decided to make her own using her magic.

That's how it became a snowman competition.

"Come on, kid! We have to make the best snowman here!" Mr. Stark urged, perfecting their snowman's middle "If we lose I'll disown you"

"I'm too caught up in the fact that you owned me in the first time to be worried" Peter mumbled touched and Mr. Stark couldn't help but roll his eyes "But it's only a game, aren't you overreacting?"

Mr. Stark gave his mentee an 'I raised you better' look and Peter shrugged, knowing full well that one- There wasn't a way to convince his mentor, and two- He also really wanted to win.

"Yeah, ok" he agreed and then smiled "Let's win this thing!"

"Yes!" Mr. Stark agreed, high fiving his kid with excitement, Peter laughed, loving to spend time with his mentor.

Wanda was using her magic to build a snowman, making big balls of snow in the air and then positioning them carefully over one another in the ground, adding the final details when she finished. ["Hey! That's cheating!" Bucky exclaimed as he saw what Wanda was doing "Yeah" Peter agreed, crossing his arms "I'm just showing the bird face that I can make a snowman better than him. Clint's fault" "Traitor" Clint murmured]

She was gathering some snow to make ears for her 'snow bear'- as Wanda decided that it was- when she lose control of her magic for a bit, making all the snow fall over Clint, who was crouched grabbing some snow.

Clint yelped and looked at her indignantly "Traitor" he said jokingly as he made a small ball of snow before throwing it at her.

She made one herself and reciprocated, but Clint moved out of the way and the snowball went directly to Bucky's face, making the soldier fall over Sam.

Sam groaned "Bucky!" and threw snow at him before pushing him off by his metal arm.

And everyone was throwing snow at each other, except for Peter and Tony, that was, until a snowball hit Peter and the kid joined the snowball fight.

Tony sighed with a small smile as he looked at how domestic the image was.

"Pete!" he called, an idea forming in his head as a smirk played in his lips.

The kid turned around at his mentor, beginning to ask what happened, when a snowball hit him square in the face, Mr. Stark laughing.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter squealed.

God, he loved this kid.

And that's basically how they all ended up with a cold and watching Disney movies snuggled in the couch.

Tony looked down at Peter, who had his head in his chest, a hand gripping his shirt loosely and his eyes half closed; Tony bent down to press a soft his at his kid's forehead before running his fingers through his hair. 

It was all worth it, catching a cold and having his present only half wrapped, it was all worth it for his kid.


	7. Ice skating

Why Peter had agreed to this? He didn't know. He just knew that this was a one way path to his nightmare- to his embarrassment-: Ice skating.

Because really, he was Spiderman, he did flips in a daily basis, he walked on thin webs for fun, he was agile. But for some reason, he couldn't ice skate for his life, and he knew this, he had known this for a long time now, so why did he agreed to come ice skating with his mentor? 

Peter groaned, the man sure was going to laugh.

"What's up, Underoos? Never been ice skating before?" Tony asked and Peter thought that maybe, maybe if he said no- although it was a big fat lie- his mentor would take pity on him and not laugh at his complete failure.

"Just- I haven't done this in a long time" lies, he had done this last winter, thinking that his new spider DNA would help him with his balance, but no, he was as bad as before.

"It's okay" his mentor smiled at him before crouching down and helping Peter with his ice skates, tying them strongly so the kid wouldn't hurt himself "You're Spiderman, I'm sure you have great balance, kiddo" 

Tony smirked at him, as if he already knew his dark secret- Spiderman didn't have enough balance to ice skate properly. 

The kid nodded and gulped, dreading the time of standing up and starting skating; the last time he did this, it didn't end so good for him, or the people skating with him.

"Come on, Pete, try to stand up" Tony urged, standing up himself and skating a few feet away from Peter "I'll grab you if you fall"

Peter nodded, grabbed the edge of the walls of the ice skating rink, and pushed himself up, his face burning when he almost slipped. His feet slipping insistently on the floor as he tried to steady himself enough to stand still.

He heard Tony chuckling and glared at the man, looking away quickly when he felt his feet slipping from under him because of the shift of attention; he turned his full attention to the ice skates, glaring daggers at them, as if that would make them less slippery.

"Need any help, kiddo?" his mentor said, laughing when Peter managed to steady himself, his feet pointing at odd angles and his legs too far away from each other to be comfortable.

"No"

"It looks like you do"

"I don't" Peter glared, but then he realized, he needed help. He was stuck in that position, to scared to make any movements that would lead to his imminent fall. He amended with a soft and ashamed voice "Okay... I need, please?"

Tony smiled, shaking his head as he skated towards his mentee like the professional he was- calmly, smoothly, a casual posture, and his hands tucked in his pockets-

"Grab my hand, and grab the railing with the other" Tony instructed, taking a hold of his kid's small and cold hand, he made a mental note to gift the kid some gloves "Good" he praised when Peter did as told without falling.

Peter nodded, and that small movement made all his balance fall, making him stumble over the iced floor. 

The kid yelped and gripped his mentor hand harder- a small part of his brain still knew that if he gripped too hard he could break the man's hand-

Tony was quick to act, grabbing both Peter's upper arms and supporting all the kid's weight when his feet gave in the cold and slippery surface.

"Hey! Woah! I got you, kid" Tony exclaimed, holding tighter his kid's arms.

Peter blushed and looked down, ashamed; he was Spiderman! He fought bad guys in a daily basis, he should be able to do something as trivial as ice skating, more with all his enhanced abilities, but here he was, needing help from Tony to not fall down on his butt.

"Sorry" the kid mumbled, steadying himself, still holding his mentor's hand with a death grip.

"Not to be sorry" Tony adjusted his hold on Peter so he could show him how it's done "Okay, listen, I know you're a good student, yeah? It's not that hard after a while"

Peter nodded, listening intently at his mentor explanation and trying to memorize all his movements and tips.

"When you use rollerblades, you push back and in a straight line" his mentor explained, looking at Peter to make sure he didn't slip again "But here, here you have to open your feet like this, see?- like a penguin, but not that much- and you push forward"

"Like this?" Peter mumbled, looking at his feet and trying not to fall again. He would always deny that he beamed when Tony gave him a smile and nodded.

"Good, now try to push a bit with each feet" at seeing his mentee's hesitance, he added "I'll be by your side, don't worry"

Peter nodded, trusting the man "Okay, yeah" the kid mumbled, moving his feet a bit to test the waters, then he did as Tony said, holding tightly to the railing and to his mentor's hand.

He moved awkwardly, fearing that he might fall and- what if someone stepped on him? With that knife like shoes?-. He moved his feet, not more than a few inches at time, as he tried to copy his mentor's steps.

"Good, you're doing pretty good, kid" Tony encouraged with a proud smile at the kid "You should have seen me my first time, I fell like a thousand times and sprained my ankle, now, we wouldn't like my kid to get hurt, would we?" Tony asked rhetorically.

Tony remembered his first time ice skating, he was ten and it was for a press event with his father, his mom was out of town and it was for a charity event that would give them very good press- or that was what his dad said-. Howard already knew how to ice skate, so he was doing it like a professional, but for Tony it was his first time. His dad didn't pay any attention to him as he tried in vain to ice skate, in the end, he sprained his ankle and his father only grounded him for making him look bad to the press. He didn't want that for Peter, he didn't want that for his kid.

Peter grinned at him "Tony Stark spraining his ankle in something as trivial as ice skating? Rhodey will hear about this" he teased the man, and his mentor rolled his eyes half heartedly. 

"Come on, kid. Try going faster and smoother" Tony urged, and Peter obliged.

The kid was starting to be better and better after almost and hour and a half of skating with his mentor, the man always gripping his hand to make sure the kid didn't fall.

But Tony knew Peter could do better. So, when they managed to set a steady and somewhat fast rhythm, he decided that it would be a good idea to let Peter go when the kid was distracted. 

Tony waited for a few minutes, and when he decided that Peter wasn't paying enough attention and when he felt the kid's hand grabbing his more loosely, he let go, still standing next to the kid; Tony smiled proudly when he saw the kid skating just as good as before, a few minutes after, he called him.

"Hey, Pete?" the man asked.

"Yes, Tony?" Peter looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

"You managed it" Tony pointed with the hand he should have been holding Peter at the kid's feet, it took Peter a moment to process what the man meant, but when he did, oh boy, he panicked.

"Oh my god, Tony!" and that's when he lost control and fell down, spraining his ankle.

Peter cried out, it hurt, not as much as other injuries he had had on patrol, but it was still pretty bad.

"Oh, god! Peter? Kid? You okay? What hurts? Tell me, wait- Don't move. I'll help you, yeah? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Peter" Tony rambled as he crouched next to the kid, feeling guilty about letting go of his kid, who was he to decide if his kid was ready or not? He should have waited until Peter let go.

"My ankle" the kid groaned, and then added, as an after thought "Not your fault"

"Okay, just wait here, yeah? I'll call someone"

It wasn't too hard, they've had the attention of everyone since Tony Stark walked inside the ice skating rink, so when the man himself called for one of the staff members, it wasn't hard for them to come rushing inside.

"His ankle is hurt" Tony said worriedly, pointing at Peter guiltily "It'd be okay, kid"

Peter nodded at his mentor "I know"

"It looks like he sprained his ankle" the woman said, getting the skates off his feet, making Peter cry in pain when she moved his feet, and Tony glared at the woman although he knew she was doing her best, the woman mumbled an apology "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No" Tony replied quickly, knowing that the kid couldn't go to a normal doctor "I'll call someone to pick us up. Thanks, I'll manage form now on"

The woman nodded and left them alone, still keeping a wary eye on them.

"God, I'm so sorry, kiddo. I shouldn't have done that" he mumbled, picking Peter up.

When he passed an arm around the kid's back and the other under his knees, Peter blushed hard, he had had worse injuries on patrol and still managed to walk- or web- himself to somewhere safe, he could transport himself with a sprained ankle.

"You don't have to do that, I've had worse"

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt, I know how much this hurts, Pete" Tony said, walking outside the rink, he thanked the gods there wasn't any reporter waiting for them. It looked like his order of 'No word that we're here to no one' finally was followed.

"It's not your fault, Tony" Peter told him, leaning his cheek on his mentor's shoulder tiredly, the weight of the day finally taking a toll on him.

Tony wanted to disagree, but instead he waited for Happy in silence with the teen in his arms. Maybe he was being a bit over dramatic, but his dad didn't help him when this happened to him, he wasn't going to do the same with his kid.

“Spiderman spraining his ankle in something as trivial as ice skating? Rhodey will hear about this” Tony echoed Peter’s words back to him with a grin to lighten the mood.

The rest of the day was spent with both of them snuggle in the couch without moving- Bruce's orders-

"It wasn't your fault. I had fun" Peter mumbled sleepily, his bad feet over a cushion on the end of the sofa and his head on his mentor's lap, using it like a pillow.

Tony smiled softly at him, still disagreeing but not voicing it "Sleep, kiddo, you will be all healed in the morning"

Peter nodded and Tony proceeded to run his calloused fingers through the kid's soft, brown curls. Peter sighed softly and closed his eyes, feeling safe with his mentor there.


	8. Christmas tree

“Parker?” Tony asked with a sigh.

Peter came bouncing inside the living area of the Avengers Compound, a smirk on his face, probably already knowing why his mentor needed him. He had seen it on the internet, kids pranking their parents like that and waiting to see how long it took for them to notice.

“Something you’d like to tell me?” the man asked, rising an eyebrow to his young protege, he fought back a smile when he looked again at the Christmas tree.

Peter shook his head, grinning widely “Not exactly, why?”

“That’s what I’m asking myself, Underoos” Tony pointed to the manger under the tree and then to the tree- to where the star should have been- “Why there’s a Joda in my manger and a Spiderman on the top my Christmas tree, kid?”

Peter just smiled widely “They deserve being there, Mr. Stark!” he argued.

Tony hummed, looking at them. The situation was amusing, but he definitely wasn’t going to admit that to the kid, neither was he going to admit he did the same thing last Christmas with the Avengers- although he did not only changed the star and the manger, but all the tree with Ironman ornaments and figure actions-

“You sure?” he teased the kid “Wouldn’t it be better if Ironman was up there?”

Tony laughed at the kid’s offended face, thinking Peter looked adorable and really like a child when he scrunched his nose in disgust and scoffed, placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Why would you say something so brave yet so controversial?”

Tony rolled his eyes, he knew the meme.

The next few days Peter scurried form his room in the middle of the night changed more things in the manger and on the tree.

Every time Tony woke up he’d find a new thing, first it was an R2-D2 in the manger instead of one of the sheeps, then an ornament was changed for Captain America figure action, the following day a BB8 appeared instead of a horse in the manger, and a Han Solo was in the place where Maria should have been; the tree ornaments slowly started to be changed by the Avengers action figures- and now Tony was regretting buying those to the kid- and the manger was almost all changed to Star Wars figure- Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Obi Wan, and even C3PO-, the only one from the actual manger left was Jesus.

Tony could have stopped it, they all knew it, he was always up when the kid changed the figures, but he didn’t want to be the one stopping the kid’s little prank, he could see Peter was having fun with it- and as long as the kid went to sleep right after changing them he was fine with him waking up in the middle of the night-; also Tony wanted to see what would happen when he ran out of figure actions.

That night Tony heard Peter’s footsteps through his closed door, he put down all the paperwork he was getting done for SI and told FRIDAY to put up the footage form the living room; it was hilarious seeing Peter deciding which figure he should put next and where, sometimes he’d try more than one figure and decide which looked better- it was amusing how serious the kid looked-.

That night he didn’t saw the kid with more than three action figures, like he had done before. Instead, he was now with not one, but two Ironman action figures, he saw as Peter put one on the manger, taking Jesus with him and putting it in his pocket.

Tony shook his head, smiling when the kid started to climb the wall to get to the top of the big tree, Peter webbed Ironman’s action figure to almost the top of the tree, smirking. He had put Ironman right under Spiderman, which was in the top. 

That little shit, Tony thought without any malice.

Then he saw the tree starting to sway lightly, and before he or Peter were able to do something, the tree fell down on top of the kid, making Peter unstuck himself from the wall and go down with the kid.

Just when he saw in the footage the tree falling, he heard a loud thud and the noise of ornaments colliding with other ornaments.

“Shit, Peter!” Tony exclaimed when he got out of his room, getting he tree off Peter.

The tree wasn’t so heavy, despite its tall height, so it was pretty easy to lift- he wondered why Peter hadn’t lifted the tree himself-

Tony didn’t have to ask, though, the kid quickly crawled away from the tree, tears striking his cheeks as he looked around in fear.

“Kid? Peter?” he tried softly after putting the tree down “What’s up? You okay? You’re alright now”

Tony didn’t understand what was happening to his kid, he knew the kid had had worse, but he had never seen him like this. There was fear in his features and his hands shook, he had the Ironman action figure in his fist, tightly held, and he was sure the kid managed to break it. 

Cold tears ran down Peter’s cheek as his mind comprehended he wasn’t in the warehouse with the Vulture, but instead in the Avengers Compound with his father figure looking at him worriedly. When he spotted Tony, he wasted no time in throwing himself at the man.

Tony stumbled back a bit with a huff, but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his kid’s torso and supporting him, rubbing Peter’s back with one hand and running the other through his hair.

Peter cried in his dad’s neck, his cold nose pressing against the pulse point, feeling the rapid rhythm of the man’s heart, and his cheek laying lazily on Tony’s shoulder. He tightened the hold on his mentor’s shirt when he felt the man moving, thinking he was pulling away- He wasn’t ready to let go, not yet, not after thinking he was back again under a heavy pile of rubble and with no way of calling for help. 

The first time he didn’t get any comfort, now he needed it.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not leaving, kid” Tony mumbled, feeling the soft, chocolate curls under his fingers shaking with the kid’s head “We’re just sitting, yeah?”

Peter nodded, his breathes uneven and his shoulders shaking with every breath he took to calm himself down. He had plenty of time to be embarrassed later, right now he was going to cling to the man for a bit more.

Tony sat down, his kid practically on his lap as he cradled his boy’s head to his ches and mumbled soft reassurances. From of the corner of his eyes he saw the Avengers starting to linger on the door, probably not knowing what to do in that situation; Tony just shook his head at them and continued to rock the kid back and fort, massaging his scalp, as the Avengers went back to their rooms.

When he felt Peter relax against him and that he started to breath normal again, he pulled away, curious as to what caused this breakdown.

“Hey, kiddo...” he mumbled, a hand in the kid’s cheek as he rubbed lightly the tear tracks with his thumb.

Peter flushed, from his ears, to his cheeks and nose, and even then it started to spread to the base of his neck. He just clung to Ironman and cried on him! And he was Spiderman! God, now his mentor was going to think he was weak and then he was going to not want to mentor him anymore...

“Sorry” the kid mumbled, shameful.

“No- No- Don’t be” Tony replied quickly “Are you okay? What happened?”

And with that Peter went on a long rant about the time he was chasing the Vulture on Homecoming and he dropped a building on him, when he didn’t have anyway of contacting someone, when he thought he’d die there, without seeing May or Ned ever again, without mending things with his idol.

Tony just held the kid and buried down his guilt, now Peter needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, this is short and might have some errors, but I didn’t really have lot of time to write today, so please forgive me for whatever error you might find

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! 25 prompts, one each day of December until Christmas! All of them Irondad, hope you like it and leave kudos and comment!  
> I have others Irondad works if you want to read them


End file.
